Amy Quinn
__NOEDITSECTION__ This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Amy Quinn within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate. In fact, if it's not flattering, it's probably a lie. Don't listen to it. If you heard something nice about Amy, share it in the rumors section. Your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page, except the OOC parts. 'Overview' A long-time ghoul who was kicked to the curb by her sire after the Embrace, Amy moved to Kingsmouth, where she was born, for a fresh start, a chance to live her life on her terms once and for all. She's not doing so well. She's terrified of stepping into drama, but at the same time wants to make friends with people and form a power base for herself using her hacking and social engineering skills. It's beginning to look like none of that will happen, even if she can get the help of the Invictus... 'Description' Amy is just barely tall enough to be considered tall, at 5'7", and she's certainly cute, muddy green eyes and a tiny nose and full lips (usually frowning) on ghost-white skin marred by dark grey freckles. Her brown hair is an utter mess, always, hanging loosely around her shoulders and hiding her ears entirely. Her body is lithe, but firm, as if her physical body and wiry muscles do not properly express the power her body contains, hard as a rock and curved abundantly in all the right places, though it barely shows - likely the result of a workout regimen that began a week or two before the Embrace. She moves with a predatory grace befitting her athleticism, every step she takes smooth and deliberate and fearful. Yes, fearful. The Daeva, for what else could a creature of such strength and beauty, understated as they may be, claim lineage from, perpetually has a nervous look of anxiety upon her face, and in her body language. She knows who she is, what she is, and what she can do, but it seems rather than most Kindred drawing strength from these, this identity creates fear in Amy. She usually wears a tailored charcoal suit with a black shirt and a red tie, offsetting the formal look with red hi-top canvas shoes. In warmer weather, she carries a laptop bag to contain, obviously, a laptop, as well as whatever might seem useful at the moment. In colder weather, she does away with the tie and bag, replacing them with a red scarf and black wool coat, with plenty of pockets. 'RP Hooks' *She's a nerd. A huge nerd. *For a long time, Amy was the ghoul of a Primogen in Philadelphia. It ended badly. Amy is unspeakably shy, but opens up easily and seems to have friends in high places for someone of her status. 'Rumor has it ...' * Ever since Mother Mathis freed her mind from Dominate, she's been sulking at Sam Richardson's place. Hasn't left the place for weeks. *Amy's former Ghoul was possessed by the Strix. Amy says she purged the infestation and took her to live with a friend, but isn't that what you say when you euthanize a pet, too? * She habitually spies on everyone she talks to. * Did you know she's Daeva? Hard to tell with how subdued she is in person. Category:PCs Category:Kindred Category:Daeva Category:Invictus